Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari?
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This marks the debut of Type Tridoron's next two Tire Blendings, People Saver and Kouji Genbar, along with a glimpse of Brain's Super Evolution Form. Synopsis After being revived, Shinnosuke has gained a new power in the form of Type Tridoron. However, he can’t help but be worried by Freeze’s final words. Meanwhile, a Roidmude has stolen reports from a crime lab. The stolen documents were all cases that involved Shinnosuke’s father, Eisuke Tomari. Plot Kiriko reports to Shinnosuke of another case, where they are tasked to scan Heavy Acceleration particles at the Metropolitan Police Forensic Science Lab. Forensic Technician Mariko Minowa (a fan of Shinnosuke/Kamen Rider Drive) reports that while she was eating at the lab, a Heavy Acceleration wave was released and several files had been stolen though she had no idea of whom it belonged to. Suddenly, the Shift Cars have track the culprit as they are fighting it, whom turns out to be the Fusion Evolution State Roidmude Thief Roidmude. Thief tries to run but forces to fight Drive and during the conflict, a file that was stolen ejected from his body. Panicked, Thief endangers several civilians and Drive assumes Type Tridoron People Saver, capturing Thief in Justice Cage, saving an injured victim with Cure Quicker and rescued a nearly fallen one with Ladder Expander. Brain appears and saves Thief from his imprisonment. Brain lashes Thief for being clumsy, having depressed after the theft of his tablet (Tenjuro Banno) and his favourite senior's demise. Brain assures that he will achieve Super Evolution and become a member of the Promised Number. As revealed by Genpachiro, Shizuo Shigeta (59 years old), the head of forensics lab physical department had been reported missing a few weeks ago. Kiriko suspects him as a host for the Fusion Evolution State but Mariko denies it, knowing him as a honest person. She suddenly knows what was stolen which is the evidence Shizuo was looking for. Witnessing one of the files that dropped by Thief Roidmude, Shinnosuke realizes that the cases are the ones that related to his father's death from 12 years ago. At the Unit'd office, Nira decided that they need to keep this a secret for a while. Those who had recovered from Freeze's memory manipulation start to regain their true memories. Nira is at wit's end as he was forced to hold the responsibility for Makage's death. Capt. Shizuo coincidentally was investigating the robbery from 12 years ago, thus being targeted by Thief. Shinnosuke remembers the gun that killed his father may had a piece of evidence, and Nira gives him a list of facilities that used by Makage and theorizes that one of them may be secretly affiliated to him. As Shinnosuke and Kiriko storms one of the facility listed, Heart appears and challenges Shinnosuke. He demonstrates his Super Heavy Acceleration ability, with Shift Deadheat and Formula come to rescue Kiriko and Drive. To make up for his failures, Brain offers himself to attack Kiriko, but finds himself facing Chaser. Chaser calls Drive for a retreat as Drive cancels Heart's Super Heaviness and escapes. Go at the same time tries to find a place to house Dr. Banno's A.I., and for the first time acknowledge him as a father. Shinnosuke wonders how Heart is capable of finding him in the facility, thus sensing something else. At the Unit's office, Jun presents Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Nira a new batch of antidotes manufactured by Rinna. In somewhere else, Thief orders the captured Capt. Shizuo to solve the case, giving him the stolen evidences. Shizuo realises that the bullet is from a different gun than the one that shot Eisuke. Brain and Thief forces him to remember back the gun that he hid 12 years ago while he was under Makage's spell. Jun appears and reveals that the gun has his fingerprints, making Thief's host as the murderer of Eisuke. With Makage died, he feared that the erased memories will appear and thus fused with the Roidmude to destroy the evidence. Drive appears and separates Thief, revealing Roidmude 106 and worst, Mitsuhide Nira. He was the only one knew which facility Shinnosuke and Kiriko were after and they put up an act to track him with the antidote bottle that placed with a tracker. Nira reveals that he and Eisuke are partners and he grew jealous of Eisuke's escalating success. He tried various ways to get famous but Eisuke outsmarted him and advice not to take shortcut in solving cases. What happened in the robbery from 12 years ago was not a coincidence. Makage/001 lured Eisuke to the bank with an anonymous tip. He and Nira entered the bank in disguise of ordinary customers and when the robbery happened, Eisuke covered a little girl when she cried. Itsuro Negishi was just pointing his gun to Eisuke and when his acquaintance, Maruya stepped back, Nira secretly knocked him. Negishi decided to dropped his gun but while doing so, Nira, whom was targeted him switched to Eisuke and instead killed him out of jealousy. It was then 001 appeared and erased the memories of everyone from the robbery but ordered Nira to obey him for the price. He hid the gun as long as Nira had his loyalty for 001. Makage soon orders Shizuo to hide the real gun and the shooter's identity while erased the latter's memory from it. Nira's jealousy spiked and Brain orders 106 to re-merge with him to become Thief Roidmude. Drive as Type Tridoron fights Thief and managed to separate him from Nira but once did so, Brain brings Nira away and turns 106 into a Giant Bat Roidmude. Drive rides Booster Tridoron and finishes 106 with Rider Break. Shinnosuke tries to search the gun but realises it has been taken away. The forensics decided to help him from inside by finding other evidences as alternatives. At the rooftop, Brain absorbs Nira's jealousy and finally gains his Super Evolution. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron, Shift Formula, Shift Technic (once in Trailer-Hou) **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Tridoron, Type Formula, Type Technic *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **People Saver, Kouji Genbar *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Chaser *'Form Used:' **Chaser Error *Same in the last episode, episodes 38 and 43. During the battle with Thief Roidmude, when Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Technic via the Trailer Big Impact, the Shift Technic car magically got on the Shift Brace, despite not seeing Drive take it out of the Trailer-Hou. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 4.7% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain/Thief (003), Medic, Thief (106)† **'Count at episode end:' 55 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Mitsuhide Nira. *This episode's title resembles the previous episode's, except with a changed word to make it different. *As of this episode, Drive Type Tridoron replaces Deadheat Mach in the opening sequence. *''Kamen Rider Drive'' was pre-empted on June 21 (the following week) to give way for the telecast right after Ninninger so the series could catch up. It resumed airing on June 28 with the next episode. *This is the only time Drive changes from Type Speed to Type Tridoron. **It is also the last time Drive changes from Type Speed to Type Formula. **It is also the only time Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Technic. *This is the first time Drive wields the Handle-Ken in Type Formula. *For the first time, Go does not transform into Mach within the main TV series. *This is the first time Shift Dead Heat is seen being used in a Shift Car Holder. *This is the last episode to debut new Tire Blending modes for Type Tridoron. *This is the fifth episode to feature a closing screen (in TV series) without any Signal Bikes shown since Kamen Rider Mach's debut, The first episode to do this is Episode 22, Followed by Episode 23, Followed by Episode 28, Followed by Episode 30, So on and this episode. Additionally, If Shift Dead Heat in Episode 17 was counted (due to being a Shift Car and Signal Bike) It will be the sixth episode. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 9 features episode 33-36: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari?, Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari?, Why Did the Siege Happen? and Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「だれが泊英介の命を奪ったのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「だれが泊英介の命を奪ったのか」